


Instinctual Reactions

by transmuting



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmuting/pseuds/transmuting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuna and Kirito share their first time together in the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinctual Reactions

There were things that virtual reality just couldn’t imitate. Things that made certain experiences so much more enjoyable, so much more fulfilling than they were in a world made up of the proper coding. Kazuto had taken a long time to realize that, to fully understand just what he was missing, but it was a time like this that he really was able to see just how different the real world was.

It had taken Asuna a long time to be ready for this. Building up her confidence, healing through what she’d been through in Alfheim. Sugou had done permanent damage and Kazuto was fully aware he had to be gentle or she might shatter into a million pieces, just like she had done at the hands of Heathcliff’s sword. Perhaps it wouldn’t be quite as literal, but she had spent so long putting herself back together, his worst fear was bringing her back down to square one.

“I can stop any time,” he muttered into her ear for perhaps the thousandth time that night. He said it gently, with a hint of worry at the edges, as he continued to move his hand over her skin, feeling her warmth, tasting the unique flavor that could only be tasted from placing kisses along her neck.

“No - no, please,” she muttered, her grip tightening on his arm. “Please don’t stop, Kirito-kun.” He couldn’t find a hint of fear, a trace of unease, and it made his lips twitch in a small smile. After everything that had happened, it was good to know he could make her feel safe; safe enough to explore something that one man had almost destroyed for her.

The games could not recreate the way her heart beat raced in her chest, or the way it managed to even pound between her legs as his fingers continued to move over her. They couldn’t get that exact slickness that came from her need for more. They couldn’t make her gasp out of actual necessity and not just from instinctual reaction. It was a powerful feeling, really; knowing that he could make her body react with just a flick of his wrist in a way no one else could or ever would. This was something for them and them alone, something no one else would ever get to touch.

When she whimpered in a way that showed she couldn’t stand the teasing anymore, in a way that made it clear the build up had become to much, Kazuto was able to find out just how much more intense this sort of thing was in reality. He was thankful for the prelude he’d had in Aincrad - the chance to really figure out how to make his mind detach from the pleasures of his body. It had given him greater control in what would and wouldn’t set him off. It made it so that he didn’t ruin everything by finishing too quickly. Still, the way her hands tugged at his arm, trying to pull his body on top of her, it was almost too much in itself and he had to breathe through the ache that surged through him, trying so desperately to stop it from finding release.

He muttered soft words of reassurance into her ear, talking her through the bit of pain he knew she would experience. He was gentle and slow; loving in a way no one else could be with her. He waited until she was ready and the final act of being able to move inside her, to feel her around him, to be buried as deeply as he could manage was overwhelming. There was a completeness there he had never felt. A warmth and an envelopment that no virtual world had ever managed to make for them. He kept himself buried in her, face nuzzled against her, taking in her natural, real scent.

It wasn’t like in romance books or movies or even in the really poorly written fanfiction he’d occasionally skimmed through on the internet. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t easy. There were a multitude of apologies and odd sounds and hisses of thrusting too hard or at the wrong angle. But they made mistakes together, they explored feelings together, they found a way to make it perfect in a completely imperfect way. It was a feeling that no words could ever recreate, and experience that no amount of description could ever do justice. As the pleasure built inside of them both, it was easy to get lost in it, and while he knew he wouldn’t last long, he cherished every second he had inside of her, holding her close, keeping her body against his as much as he possibly could.

And that final moment, that peak before he went rolling over the edge, was something he would never forget. It made him cry out just slightly; a monument in itself for someone who was so careful with his words and expressions. There was no control in it, no stoicism that he was so often known for. It was pure and filled with need and the complete opposite of everything he ever showcased around anyone else.

He stayed on top of her for several moments after, trying to catch his breath. He could feel her heart racing still, pounding in her chest, and creating an erratic rhythm with his own rushing pulse. They tried to stay in that moment for just a few seconds more, to hold on to those feelings just a little while longer. Eventually, all things come to an end, and so he reluctantly went to roll away from her, burying his face into the pillow. He felt her curl her body up against his back, not wanting to get too far away.

She sighed, hand pressed against his chest to keep him close, and even without looking, Kazuto could tell she was smiling.

“I love you, Kirito,” she muttered.

He gave a small laugh at the dropped honorific. He’d argued with her on it playfully now and then, but there was a certain warmth, one different from the pleasure of sex, that spread through him at the way his name sounded without it coming from her. Rolling over, her went to wrap his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

“I love you too, Asuna.”


End file.
